Love and Hate
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Miley and her Dad have gotten in a huge fight. Miley ignores him, even when Robbie Ray tries to apologize. All in one day, Miley and Jackson's worlds are turned upside down. Will Miley get to apologize before it's to late?


Love and Hate

A Hannah Montana tragedy fan fiction by xXPhilippineSunshineXx

Miley Stewart had just come home from the mall with Lilly, a few minutes late, or more, half and hour late. Her dad ran up to her and said, "Miley Hope Stewart, where have you been?" She looked at him and said, "Daddy, I was at the mall, don't panic." He said, "Mile, you were half an hour late, and you worried me sick, where were you?" She said, puzzled, "Half an hour late, what do you mean?" He pointed at the clock, which was indicating that the time was 5:30 P.M. She said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was already that late, and I didn't have my cell phone or watch with me, and neither did Lilly." He sighed and said, "Hon, that's not the point, you were _half an hour_ late." They started arguing (unfortunately) and that argument ended with Miley saying in a raised voice (raised voice, she didn't exactly yell), "Daddy, you always treat me like I'm three years old, give me some room, I can take care of myself!" Her dad said, slightly offended, "So, you're saying that you don't need _me_ any more in your life." Miley retorted, "Yeah, I guess I am." Then, she stormed off to her room, and slammed the door so loud that it practically shook the whole house. Miley's dad sighed and said, to himself, "I'd better go apologize, I think I was being too hard on her." He knocked on her bedroom door and said, "Mile, um, I'm just saying sorry, I was too hard on you, it wasn't your fault that you were late, so, um, sorry Bud." Miley didn't reply, she was crying, mostly because her dad had yelled at her for something that wasn't her fault. She heard her dad sigh and walk down the stairs. When Miley had finally come out of her room, she was _not_ happy with her dad. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd give him the silent treatment. He tried to apologize again, "Miley, I'm..." but Miley always walked away before he could finish. That night before Miley went to sleep, her dad said, "Good night, Bud." Miley said, "'Night." Her dad said, to Jackson, "Well, it's not much, but at least she's talking to me." Jackson shrugged and said, "Yeah, that's better than the silent treatment." Miley yelled down the stairs, "_Actually,_ I was speaking to Jackson." Her dad sighed and went up to his room for the night.

The next day, after breakfast, her dad asked her, "Miley, do you need a ride to school?" Miley said coldly, "No thank you Father, Lilly and her mother will be driving me to school today." Her dad thought to himself, _Wow, she must be really mad at me, she's never talked so proper before, especially to me_. Then, they heard Lilly calling, "C'mon Miley, we're gonna be late!" Miley ran out the door, ignoring her dad's, "'Bye darlin'." That night there was a Hannah Montana concert rehearsal, and as you may or may not know, Miley's dad was also Hannah's manager, so she'd have to spend about two hours with him. Robbie Ray was driving his car to the concert hall with Miley sitting stiffly in the back with Lilly beside her. Lilly sensed a tenseness between the two of them and decided not to speak to either one. Before the concert rehearsal, Robbie Ray said to Miley, "Hon, I'm gonna be in my manager room." Miley nodded curtly. She sang, and when the rehearsal was over, after she and Lilly had turned into Miley and Lilly (not Hannah and Lola), she felt she was ready to apologize to her dad. She knocked on his door, white with "Mr. Montana" in bold, black letters with Lilly by her side. When no one came to the door to answer, she walked in and nothing, _nothing_ on the Earth could have prepared her for the sight she would see when she entered. She had expected him to be playing his guitar, writing a new song, listening to some music, or watching TV, you know, normal Hannah managing stuff, but her dad was backed into a corner, eyes fixed on the man that had somehow found his way past security and into his room. Or more, his eyes were fixed on the _gun_ that the man had pointing right at his chest. Miley and Lilly froze and whimpered in fright and the man shot. "No!" Miley screamed. The man pointed the gun at her next. Her dad managed to gasp, "No, don't – don't hurt them – don't kill them – you can kill me, just don't – hurt them." The man threatened, "I can use the last two bullets on you, or your dad, your choice." Miley and Lilly were frozen with fear and when they didn't respond, the man said, "OK, fine." He pointed the gun at Miley's dad and fired twice. Miley started sobbing hysterically and then, the man started coming toward Lilly and her. They ran out and found a security guard. He asked, "Girls, what is it?" Miley couldn't reply through her sobs, and since Lilly wasn't crying that hard, (she was pretty close too though) she managed to choke out, "There's – a man in her – dad's room, he – shot him, he's hurt." The guard said, "Lead me to him." They ran to Robbie Ray's room where the man was just coming out and got arrested by the guard. Hannah ran over to her dad's side knelt by him. He looked at her and said, "Get, Jackson." She nodded and flipped out her cell. She dialed her home number and Jackson answered, here is their conversation:

Jackson: Hello?

Miley: Jackson?

Jackson: Yeah, Miley is that you? Why are you crying?

Miley: Yeah, but that – doesn't matter, - Daddy's been shot.

Jackson: _What?_

Miley: Just get down – to the Hannah studio – he might not be here any – longer.

Jackson: OK, and don't worry Mile, he'll be fine, I'll be there as soon as possible.

At the end of the conversation, her dad gasped out, "Mile, if I die, there might be a chance that they my find out your secret, and your's too, Lilly." Lilly said, "No, Mr. Stewart, that's not important right now, just stay with us, OK?" Within five minutes, Jackson had burst in and knelt by the two girls and said, "Dad, you'll be fine, right?" Jackson was trying to comfort Miley and Lilly and trying not to cry himself. The guard came and had two paramedics with him. The paramedics lifted Robbie Ray onto a stretcher and rolled him out the door. Jackson, Miley, and Lilly followed it out the door and when they asked, "Who's going in the ambulance? Two people can come." Lilly choked out, "You guys go – with him." Jackson said, "No, you girls, I'll follow the ambulance in my car." Miley nodded and she and Lilly followed the stretcher into the ambulance. The paramedics had to put a breathing mask on him, he was having difficulty breathing by himself. They tended to the three bullet wounds that he had gotten and the heart monitor was going a slow but steady: beep, beep, beep. Only at about one beat per second. Mr. Stewart opened his eyes slightly and looked and Miley and asked in a raspy voice, "Where's Jackson?" She said, "He's following the ambulance in his car." He smiled slightly and said, "I love you Miley, and tell that to your brother too," then, his head slumped to the side facing Miley and Lilly and the heart monitor had one flat line on it. He was dead. The paramedics said, "I'm sorry, he's gone." Miley stared in shock for a minute and then started sobbing uncontrollably. She knelt by the side of the stretcher and whispered, "Daddy, I'm so sorry – I didn't mean anything I said to you – I was being a brat – I'm sorry, please, come back – Daddy, come back. Don't leave Jackson and me alone – please, wake up." The paramedic said gently, "Do you want to call Jackson and tell him?" Miley's eyes never left her dad's face. She nodded. She flipped out her cell and dialed Jackson's cell phone number. She said through her sobs, "Jackson,– Daddy's gone, – he's dead." Jackson said, "What? Don't worry. We'll be fine, OK?" He turned off his cell phone and started to cry. Meanwhile, in the back of the ambulance, Miley and Lilly were crying their eyes out, and the paramedic was doing that shock thing, where they rub the two things together and say, "Clear!" on Robbie Ray. They did it once, but the monitor wouldn't do anything. They did it again, nothing. The final time, "Clear!" and after that, the heart monitor started to beep, but ever so slowly, it showed that Robbie Ray's heart rate was only 50 beats a minute. The paramedic said, "He's alive, but he'll be in a coma." Miley nodded and called Jackson again. He answered his phone in a cracking voice, "Hello?" Miley said, "Jackson, Daddy's alive, but he's in a coma." Jackson said, "Well, at least he's alive." Miley whispered so that the paramedics wouldn't hear her, "Yeah, but if he's in a coma, it'll be like he's dead, he'll just be like, in a very deep sleep." Jackson argued, "Well, he's gonna have to wake up sooner or later." They continued on to the hospital, and they put

Robbie Ray in the ICU, and this worried Miley, Jackson, and Lilly even more. They put an breathing aide on him and they put the IV on his right hand. They asked Miley, Jackson, and Lilly to leave the room for a minute or two and wait in the main lobby. Of course, they didn't want to leave Robbie Ray, but they had to. Then, a half an hour later, they were allowed to go into his room, but since the visiting hours were only 12:00 to 8:30, they had to go, it was a half an hour past visiting time. Jackson dropped Lilly off at her house and then drove Miley and him home. Miley went right up to her dad's room and sat on his bed. She looked around at the walls which were painted a light yellowish color which immediately reminded her of her dad. She started crying and grabbed a framed picture off of her dad's night stand. It was a picture of her whole family. She cried even harder and her tears splashed the glass covering the photo. Jackson sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into a comforting embrace and she cried on his shoulder. He started crying too and whispered, "It's OK, Mile, we'll be ok." Miley sobbed, "No. It's – my fault he's hurt. If I hadn't – gone into the room – the man – wouldn't have shot him." Jackson consoled her, "No, that guy was a jerk, he would have fired no matter what." Miley said, "I miss him, I miss him and Mom so bad." Jackson said, "We both do, but we'll be fine. OK?" He pulled away and looked into his little sister's eyes. They were full of guilt, and sadness. He wiped away her tears and said, "Come on, let's go downstairs and watch a movie." Miley nodded and trekked down the stairs. She flopped onto the couch, bringing the photo of her family with her. She didn't pay much attention to the movie, and Jackson wasn't either. Miley went to her room after the movie and looked out the window. She looked at the picture again and whispered, "I love you Mom. I love you Dad. Goodnight." She placed the picture under her pillow and went to sleep. The next day was a Saturday, but Miley didn't do much. Lilly and Oliver came over to her house, and Oliver hugged her and said, "Everything will be alright Miley." She smiled a small smile at him and they all watched another movie. When it came time for lunch, they all had a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Except Miley. She said she wasn't hungry. She went up to her room and retrieved the picture from under her pillow. Even though her dad wasn't exactly dead, only in a coma, she felt as if he were dead. She thought, _He's in a coma, he's practically dead, he can't talk, or do anything, and it's all my fault._ She went back into Robbie Ray's room and sat on his bed. She put a blanket around her shoulders and stared at nothing. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat, or do anything. The other three tried to talk her into not just sitting and vegetating, but she only stared blankly at them. Lilly and Oliver bid goodbye and Jackson said, "Hey Mile,

you want to visit Dad in the hospital?" She shook her head and murmured, "It'd be too painful to see him like that, all hooked up to machines and almost dead." Jackson nodded. He understood. He watched TV while Miley sat there, not doing anything. Jackson bid Miley goodnight and Miley just nodded grimly. She laid down and curled up into a ball. She put the picture back onto the night stand and cried herself to sleep. The next day, she had grown very pale, and her face had grown thin. She said to Jackson, "I'm going out for a walk on the beach." Jackson nodded and Miley walked past the actual public beach and climbed a small hill, or cliff, and just stood there, feeling the wind in her hair, and inhaled the sweet smell of the ocean. Then, the ledge crumbled and she screamed, trying frantically to grab hold of something. Miley hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious. The last thing she remembered was someone lifting her into their arms and carrying her away. That someone was her dad. When he walked in carrying Miley, Jackson said, "Dad! You're back!" Then his eyes fell on Miley, "What happened? Is she all right?" Robbie Ray said, "She must have fell off that small cliff by the beach. And, I think she'll be all right." Robbie Ray carried Miley up to his room with Jackson right behind him. He laid her on his bed and cleaned the cut on her temple. Then, he put a blanket over her and he and Jackson watched TV in there. Jackson called Lilly and Oliver and told them the good news and the bad news.

_Jackson's conversation with Lilly and Oliver:_

Lilly: Hello?

Jackson: Lilly? I have good news and bad news, but first go three-way with Oliver so I don't have to repeat anything.

Lilly: OK. Hold on.

Oliver: 'Lo?

Lilly: Hey Oliver. Jackson has some good news and bad news, we're going three-way with him.

Oliver: OK. Jackson?

Jackson: Hey Oliver, Lilly, which do you want to hear first, the good news or the bad news?

Lilly: Bad news.

Oliver: Same.

Jackson: OK, the bad news is that Miley fell off of that small cliff by the beach, you know the really puny one.

Lilly: Is she OK?

Oliver: Is she hurt or anything?

Jackson: No, just a cut or two, but she's just unconscious.

Lilly: Good, now what's the good news?

Jackson: OK, our dad is back from the hospital, he's the one that found Miley.

Lilly: Oh! That's great!

Oliver: Yeah! That's awesome!

Lilly: I'm gonna come over there on my skateboard OK?

Jackson: Yeah, that's fine.

Oliver: I'll be there as soon as I can.

Jackson: OK, see you guys soon. _End conversation_

About five minutes later, Lilly and Oliver came into the door. They saw Robbie Ray and Lilly said to him, "I'm glad you're feeling better, you had Miley and me worried sick." Oliver asked her, "What happened?" Lilly said, "I didn't tell you what happened?" Oliver replied, "No, and I didn't ask because you and Miley looked so sad, I didn't want to remind you of it again." Lilly looked at Robbie Ray and asked, "Can Oliver and I talk for a minute?" Robbie replied, "Sure." Lilly sat on the couch and motioned Oliver to come sit with her. Jackson and Robbie Ray went upstairs to check on Miley. Lilly started, "Well, Miley and I were going as Hannah and Lola to do a concert rehearsal, and Mr. Montana was in his manager room. Hannah and I changed back into Miley and Lilly and we went to Mr. Montana's room so that Miley could apologize for an argument she and her dad had, and then when she opened the door, there was this one guy with a gun and he was pointing it at Mr. Stewart. When he heard us come in, he shot and then pointed the gun at us. Mr. Stewart said, 'Don't hurt them, you can kill me, just don't hurt them', or something like that. And then the guy with a gun said to us, 'I can use the last two bullets on you, or your dad, your choice.' But, Miley and I were so scared that we didn't answer and then the man shot Mr. Stewart twice, and so, yeah." Oliver nodded and told her, "Wow, that's a lot to go through." Lilly added, "Yeah, and in the ambulance, we thought he was dead." Oliver nodded again and said, "Hey, why don't we go check on Miley?" Lilly replied, "OK, let's go." The two of them went up to Miley's room, but she wasn't in there, so they checked in Mr. Stewart's room, and they found Jackson and Robbie Ray sitting on chairs and Miley laying in Mr. Stewart's bed. They pulled two plastic chairs Jackson had brought up there by the bed and looked at Miley. Lilly thought, _Wow, she is _soo_ pale, I hope she'll be OK_. Oliver was thinking, _I hope she'll be all right, even though that was the smallest cliff on the beach, that's still a 15 foot drop, about._ Mr. Stewart said, "Why don't we get something to eat?" They all followed him and went downstairs to get some snacks.

Miley stirred in the bed and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and found herself in her dad's room. She thought,_ Who put me here? Last I remember, I was on the cliff, but then I fell. Weird._ Her dad looked in the room and saw Miley sitting up. He said in a soft voice, just loud enough for her to barely hear, "Hey, Bud." He smiled as he heard Miley say, "Well, I'm hearing Daddy everywhere." He said louder, "No, Bud, it's really me." She looked over to the doorway and saw her dad standing there. She whispered, "Daddy?" He sat by her in the bed and put his arm around her. She smiled and started crying happy tears. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Robbie Ray hugged her back and Miley whispered, "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was being a brat, I'm sorry." Her dad whispered back, "No, Mile, I was being too hard on you, you didn't have the time, so what's wrong with that." He pushed away and looked at Miley. He smiled and she smiled back. Lilly, Oliver, Jackson walked in and saw Miley awake. Miley jumped out of bed and ran to the three of them. They all shared a group hug which Robbie Ray eventually joined. Lilly and Oliver said at the same time, "Are you OK Miley?" She wiped away her tears, looked up at her dad and said, "Yeah, now I am." They all stood there, hugging, and laughing. All the sadness had been wiped away, and now, only great happiness took its place.

_The End_


End file.
